Zelda and the power of two link and michelle
by LugiasPal
Summary: i get transported to the zelda age and i get to me link and everyone
1. Default Chapter

Zelda and the Power of Two  
Link and Michelle's story  
  
Chapter 1  
It all happened with the touch of a button  
  
Hallo my name is Michelle, I am sixteen years old. Well it has been a week since I got a new game cube. This was cool because it had free Zelda in it with four games in the cd container.  
  
Well I put the game in and pressed start. But their was something wrong because my TV. got this very bad glitch in it. I was staring at it so close the T.V. suddenly went white and I was gone. Suddenly I was traveling at the speed of light and I also saw some strange things like you you would see in mask of majors when link fell of the cliff and he was seeing weird pictures as he is falling.  
  
!!!!!Thud!!!!!  
  
Suddenly out of no where I landed on the ground. I looked up and I saw a boy with blue eyes and blond hair looking at me. I scream and say "wear am I and what happened". Who are you link said pointing at me with his sword", as he said looking at me weird.  
  
"Well my name is Michelle", she said looking at the seventeen year old boy", she said looking at the boy. "Also I Know that your name is link and you came from the forest.  
  
"How do you know that and were did you come from in the first place", link said.  
  
"Well I don't come from this world wear I come from a different world". She said.  
  
"Well were to you come from then", Link said.  
  
"I came from a world where there are video games and computers", She said as she is standing up from the ground.  
  
"What's a video game", as link got confused.  
  
"Well a video game I wear you play of chose a character and you help them out on their adventure", she said with a sad expression.  
  
"See I was playing a video game and that how I got in this world", she said with a terrified look on her face.  
  
"So you mean I am a game person and my whole life is just made up, I'm not real", link said with out crying. "You are real to me link", she said  
  
"I Am" he said.  
  
"Yah and the game I have at home is called Zelda, and I know a lot about your adventures because it's my favorite game", Michelle said walking towards Link.  
  
"So you know Zelda", "I am so sorry about earlier", he said.  
  
"That okay can I come along with you and help along with you and help me find a way to get me back home", she said putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Yah that would be cool but first I haft to see Zelda at the castle", he said with a smile.  
  
"Cool can I come and see her to, and besides I can get some new clothes at the market", Michelle said.  
  
"I think they look fine", link said  
  
"Yah but I would not look right in the world", she said looking at some bird flying towards the castle.  
  
"Well we better get going so we can get their before night fall", link said as he reached for his ocarina out and played Eponas song, he played and epona came out of no were. Link help Michelle get on the horse.  
  
"Hay Link she said Thank", she said with a glow on her face.  
  
"Your welcome", as he had a smile on his face.  
  
And the road of in the fields to the castle.  
  
Michelle: man that was done, what you thought link  
  
Link: It was a good beginning  
  
Michelle: thanks link  
  
Link: you're welcome  
  
Michelle: wonder if I should get a tunic at the market but I also herd the Zelda wanted to give me something  
  
Zelda walk in on the conversation  
  
Zelda: sorry Michelle I can't tell you what you are getting in the next chapter  
  
Michelle: but I can't wait.  
  
Link: don't worry time will come by.  
  
Michelle: if it's something pink I will not take it because I think pink is gay.  
  
Zelda: it's not pink but you will see because it's a surprise  
  
Link: well the next chapter is called, can't believe I am hear  
  
Michelle: hay that my line but he is right.  
  
All: see you next time. 


	2. Navi&tatl: read authors note

Hay people how did you like my story  
  
Michelle: Sorry there are some mistakes but I was in the middle of class and the bell was about to ring so I did not have time to check spelling. I also forgot to put that I do not own Zelda and if I did own Zelda I would be very rich.  
  
Link: I wonder what I would be like I you owned Zelda  
  
Michelle: well if I did own Zelda I would add some more stuff in mask majora and would have made a cool new game for game cubeIf they did make another game for gamecube I would make it three-d like ocarina and not that cartoon I herd that some people say the graphics suck but I still think its okay  
  
Navi: am I in the next chapter  
  
Tatl: and me two  
  
Link: I don't know if you guys will, um Michelle are they in the next chapter  
  
Michelle: Yah the are and you get navi link  
  
Navi: yah I got link  
  
Link: and I guess that tatl is patterned up with you  
  
Michelle: that right because tatl and me have the same attitude  
  
Tatl: yah I am patterned up with Michelle  
  
Michelle: that's right tatl.  
  
Link: *in his mind how come I got stuck with navi.  
  
Michelle: are you okay link  
  
Link yah im fine  
  
Michelle: good, this is just a reminder  
  
All bye-bye  
  
Navi tatle: see yah 


	3. i cant belive im hear

Zelda and the power of two  
Chapter 2  
Can't believe I am hear  
  
"So link in my world when I play you as a game person do you think that owl will show up sometime", Michelle said.  
  
"Well I don't know but we are almost their at the castle", Link said still riding on Epona.  
  
As they road of, Zelda the princess of hyrule was having a bad dream of something bad.  
  
"No stay away", Zelda said in her sleep.  
  
In the dream Zelda sees link and the mysterious Pearson. She sees them but a horrible power trapped Zelda in a mysteries crystal.  
  
Zelda is waking up from the strange dream she had.  
  
"Impa, Impa wear are you at", Zelda yelled walking in the halls of the castle  
  
"What is wrong princess", Impa said.  
  
"Something bad is going to happen and it's really bad", she said with a scared look.  
  
"I don't know but we need link and that new person he is with", said Zelda  
  
"Who is this new person", Impa said.  
  
"I don't now", said Zelda  
  
Back in the land  
  
Back outside we see link and Michelle at the gate to the market.  
  
"Well thanks for the ride Epona", Michelle said.  
  
Epona came and nuzzled her on the face, and she left.  
  
"Wow she really like you Michelle", link said coming up to the gate.  
  
As they are walking up to the gate, two squeaky voice from being them said "Link their you are.  
  
"Hay Link its navi and tatl", she said looking at the fairies. "How do you know our names", said tatl.  
  
"It's along story", Link said.  
  
"I am going to tell them" Michelle said.  
  
She told the fairies the story on how she got hear.  
  
"Wow", navi said  
  
"hay navi and tatl come hear", said link.  
  
"Michelle I will e right back I need to do something", link told her.  
  
"tatl, navi come hear "'link said  
  
"whar wrong link" said navi  
  
I think one of you guys should go with michelle", said link.  
  
"hay tatl I think you should partner up with michelle", said navi  
  
"that sounds fine with me", said tatl  
  
Tatl flies of to michelle.  
  
"Hay michelle I am your fairy partner now", said tatl  
  
"cool I am tatls partener", michelle said.  
  
Well lets get moving said link.  
  
They wald through the market to the castle, the are at the gate from the castle.  
  
"Who are you" said the gurde.  
  
"My name is link and this is Michelle and Zelda has sent me hear to see her.  
  
" show profe", said the guard.  
  
" I don't have any", link said  
  
"you not getting in" the gaurds shove link to the ground.  
  
"are you okay link". Michelle said going down to him and looked at the guards and said, that was not nice to do that. "don't talk to me like that or I will have you down in the dungeon" he said.  
  
Zelda saw what happened from the castle.  
  
"impa come with me, there is some trouble at the front gate", said Zelda  
  
" okay let check it out" impa took Zelda out of the castle.  
  
As they walk out Zelda runs over to see what happened.  
  
"what's going on hear" she said.  
  
"We found some intruders at the gate and they are still there', said the guard.  
  
"get out of my way", she said.  
  
Link Its you", Zelda said  
  
"HI Zelda and hear is my new friend michelle".  
  
"Hallo michelle" said Zelda.  
  
"Wow its Zelda", Michelle said.  
  
"link there is something strange going on around hear on this land" Said Zelda.  
  
"What is it", he said.  
  
"I don't know but please come in side and we will talk, and you can come to michelle".  
  
"Thank you ma'am", said Michelle.  
  
They walk in the castle and they start talking and michelle told her story again.  
  
"I new some one like you would come because I had a vision about is", Zelda said to her.  
  
"and since you are hear I want to give you something", Zelda told her.  
  
Well be right back said michelle to link  
  
"Okay", he said.  
  
Michelle and Zelda wald to a special chamber.  
  
They walk in and see a yellow goldish tunic with some blue on it and a triforce sign on it and also some tan boots.  
  
"hear I want you to have this", she said and give it to her, 'this should halp you.  
  
"Thanks Zelda", she said.  
  
Michelle put on the tunic on and gave Zelda her old cloths for saft keeping.  
  
"I also want you to take this sowrd and shield", Zelda said  
  
the sowrd was long short and it handle was a green color and it case had more red and green on it and the shield had the same colors. But the sword and shield had a triforce on it that make the sword powerful.  
  
Michelle came out to see link and link like what he saw  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Michelle: what did you think of my story link  
  
Link: I was really good and I also like the specil tunic That Zelda gave you.  
  
Michelle: yah thank Zelda  
  
Zelda: your welcome  
  
Tatl: so what is next Michelle  
  
Navi: what is next.  
  
Michelle: I don't know yet but something cool will happen  
  
All: bye sees you guys next time.  
  
: 


End file.
